


Bi

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Fandom Imagines [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They figure it out (more like you tell them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bi

“He’s castrating the victims postmortem, so torture isn’t his game” Emily said, sitting down.

“A shot to the head is efficient, i don’t think he wants his victims to suffer” Derek said

“and a quick kill is impersonal, and lacks the thrill on which a lot of unsubs thrive.” Hotch added

“Yet the castration is very personal. He probably knew his victims” Derek said

“or he could be impotent. the unsub feels emasculated, so he wants his victims to feel the same way.” JJ said

“You know, the scorecard killer, Randy Craft, Mutilated his victims in a similar, yet more severe fashion.” Spencer said

“That was to hide the fact that he targeted hitchhikers and gay men” Rossi said

“Kraft also raped his victims before dumping them on the side of the road” JJ added

“Ding dong. I have I.D.’d all the dead people, the information is there on your tablets” Penelope said, popping up on the screen. You took out your tablet and looked at the information “It turns out each of those 3 men was in town on business, none of them lived there

“So he crosses age, race, and socioeconomic backgrounds.” Hotch said

“No physical similarities either” You added

“It says here that one of the victims, Sean Taylor, was in a domestic partnership. He’s gay” Derek said

“but Hank Mitchell has a female spouse” Emily said

“That doesn’t necessarily preclude homosexual desire” Spencer explained

“Yeah, he could be bisexual like me” You said, still looking down at your tablet, you heard silence so you looked up to see them looking at you.

“What?”

“Nothing, which victim was left exposed?” Rossi asked

“Sean taylor” Penelope said from the computer screen

“So, like kraft, he could be targeting victims based on sexual orientation” Hotch said

~~~~~~~~ lil bit later

“why were you guys so quiet when i mentioned i was bisexual?” You asked

“We didn’t know you were” Rossi said

“I did!” Penelope piped up from her screen

“She knew?” Derek said

“Yeah, i use to have a crush on her and confronted her about, she explained to me that she was straight though, but we did become best friends” I said

“How come you never told us?” JJ said, sounding a little hurt

“Oh, i wasn’t hiding it from, you guys, it just never came up in a conversation till now” You shrugged

“So you weren’t afraid that we’d not like you or treat you differently?” Emily said

“Oh, i was, but i learned a while ago that if somebody doesn’t like me or treats me differently then they’re not real friends or family” you said “like my parents”

“are you guys okay with this though?” you asked

“yeah, you’re like family, nothings going to change that” Spencer said

“awe, thanks guys, i haven’t had this good of a reaction in a while” You said


End file.
